


The Ones That I Always Depend

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Beginning of the comeback, Friendship, M/M, Power bottom Mark, Rough Sex, Smut and Fluff, let’s pretend curry wouldn’t affect anal sex shall we?, mild dom/sub overtones with Mark and Jason, pensive and insecure Jason, pre ultimate tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: On the cusp of their comeback, Take That celebrate New Year’s Eve together.





	The Ones That I Always Depend

New Year’s Eve 2005 into 2006

Jason made his way back from the men’s toilets to the booth where Mark, Gary, and Howard were seated, smiling to himself and slightly shaking his head at the turn of events that had lead to the four of them all gathered together having a celebratory curry to ring in the incoming year. Even just two years before he wouldn’t have believed it, but doing that documentary had really brought them closer together. More than he would have thought possible. Although they always were close even in their younger days, so maybe this was inevitable?

With that thought in mind, he slid back into his spot by Mark, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Mark scrunched up his face. “Ugh. Curry breath.” Jason laughed. “You’ve got curry breath yourself, you know. Besides, you know you love me and my curry breath.” 

“Come on Jay, you know he doesn’t like to kiss anyone until he’s brushed his teeth for at least 45 minutes,” Howard teased from the other end of the booth.

“Eh? What’s this? You been snogging Markie behind my back then?” Gary asked jokingly.

Howard looked sheepish. “You caught us, Gaz. Me and Markie are having it off.”

Gary and Jason both paled slightly. Mark’s lips twitched with amusement.

“What?? How...you…” Gary looked at Mark who was barely able to hold back his giggles. “You’re joking aren’t you? You bloody bastard.”

Howard shook his head and kissed the rather sulky Gary on the cheek. “Of course I’m joking ya daft git,” he said laughingly. 

It was funny, Jason reflected, the way that the four of them had ended up paired off. Back in the nineties, if anyone were to venture which of the lads he would have ended up with, if any, they most likely would have guessed Howard. And who could have blamed them really? The two of them were very close. They were the big brothers, the dancers, the muppets at the back. The ones from big families with dads that had buggered off when they were kids. Naturally they had a specially close bond. And though it could have become physically intimate given that closeness, somehow it just never did. But if they’d ended up coming together when they reunited, it wouldn’t have surprised him much.

Falling for Mark, though, had surprised him. Not that he hadn’t always been fond of him or found him attractive, because Mark always had been a beautiful boy, but this was something else. For one thing, he mostly thought of Mark as a kid in those days. For another, he was pretty sure Mark didn’t have eyes for anyone but Robbie back then. 

But he’d found an intellectual and spiritual companion in Mark, both of them having almost equally extensive book collections and interest in the teachings of Buddhism. They could and did debate through the night about all sorts of things that they were reading about, always eager to share new thoughts and ideas. And during one such night, for reasons he still didn’t fully understand, Jason kissed Mark and it was like a lightbulb switched on in his brain because suddenly everything made sense. It felt more right than any kiss he’d ever had and he knew then that was why it had never happened with Howard.

He was meant for Mark. 

Besides, he’d never seen Howard so happy as he was when he was with Gary. They had a shared sense of humor and passion for music and a similarly straightforward approach to life and were perfectly suited to one another. Neither of them would have any patience for the long philosophical discussions that he and Mark thrived on. 

 

“Jay? Jay? Earth to King Naan?,” Mark waved his hand in front of Jason’s face. 

Jason looked up, slightly startled. 

“Oh, sorry. Mind must’ve wandered. What’s up?”

“Are we all ready to head back to Gaz’s place now?” 

“Err yeah. Sounds good.” He smiled at Mark.

They paid the bill, then bundled up against the cold. It was only a short walk to his flat, but it was still a Manchester winter. They made a quick stop into the nearby off-license to pick up a bottle of champagne to uncork at midnight and then continued on their way. They were all spending the night there since that seemed the most sensible option. 

Not to mention the most fun. Maybe it wasn’t the most exciting of New Year’s Eves, just the four of them hanging out together, but they wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Besides, Jason reflected, as he pulled Mark onto his lap and began kissing him, it’s not as though they couldn’t make their own excitement. 

Speaking of, he might possibly have gotten rather too excited. 

Mark grinned down at the erection pressing against him.

“Someone’s keen,” he commented. Jason hummed affirmatively, then whispered “you don’t think they’d mind if we sneaked off to the bedroom do you?”

Mark stole a quick glance over at the sofa where Gary and Howard seemed to be attempting to suck each other’s tonsils out.

“Somehow I doubt it.”

Jason giggled, then stood up, pulling Mark close to him. He felt him grind against his hips and he grinned. “I’m not the only one who’s keen, then…”

Mark responded by grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him down the hall into the spare bedroom.

“Knees. Now.” Mark spoke in the low, commanding tone that always sent shivers through Jason. He loved it when Mark got bossy. 

He immediately dropped to his knees in front of Mark and began unzipping his trousers which fell to his ankles. Mark hadn’t bothered with underwear. Jason then looked up at him for permission to touch.

“Suck me, bitch.”

He started to wrap his hands around his shaft, but Mark gave them a sharp smack and shoved them off.

“No hands allowed. Just your mouth.”

Jason complied eagerly, relaxing his throat and sliding his lips down Mark’s length. 

Mark grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer. 

“Deeper,” he growled, thrusting into his mouth.

Jason gagged slightly and moaned in arousal, thrilled at being handled so roughly. He reached down to touch his own aching erection…

*smack!*

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Mark glared at him sternly. 

Jason flushed awkwardly. “Please. May I..”

“No.” Mark interrupted his plea, taking Jason’s fingers into his own mouth and sucking on them and then placing them by his entrance.

“Open me. There’s a good boy.”

Jason slowly started to insert one damp finger at a time into Mark. It was a bit tricky to do while still sucking so deeply on his cock (which he still had to keep his hands off of) but he always did love a challenge.

Once Jason had gotten three fingers in, Mark pulled away and pushed him down flat on his back, straddling him.

He hovered just above Jason’s throbbing cock, wiggling his hips teasingly.

“Do ya want me to ride you?” 

Jason moaned and bucked his hips upwards. “Yesss”

“Do ya want my hot. tight. hole taking in your aching prick?” 

Jason whimpered. “Yes…”

“Yes, What?”

“Yes, please,” Jason whispered.

Mark smiled at him briefly. “Good boy,” he cooed and finally lowered himself onto Jason who cried out in relief as he felt Mark’s heat engulfing him. There was a moment of stillness, then Mark began to roll his hips and Jason thrust up deeper with every hip roll.  
Mark picked up the pace, throwing his head back and groaning and digging his nails into Jason’s sides.  
“Harder, bitch!” he growled, slapping Jason’s face. Jason bucked his hips upward once more, slamming into Mark as deep as he could, over and over until Mark came, gasping and cursing and spilling all over Jason’s chest.  
“Such a good slut,” he purred, beaming down lovingly at Jason who hit his own release at the praise.

Mark rolled off Jason and looked at him a bit anxiously.  
“That all right?”  
Jason beamed. “Fucking brilliant mate.”

“Not too rough was I? I don’t want to hurt you, ya know.”

Jason shook his head and gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek. “It was perfect mate. Thanks.”

Mark smiled shyly. “I know you like it a bit rough sometimes. I like to make you happy.”

They were interrupted by a fist on the door.

“OI!! IF YOU TWO ARE DONE SHAGGIN’, IT’S GOIN ON MIDNIGHT AND GAZ IS ABOUT TO POP THE BUBBLY PLONK”

They burst into giggles. “We’ll be out in a minute, Doug.”

“Five, Four, Three, Two, *pop!* Happy New Year!!”

Gary poured out champagne for everyone and they all sat sipping and snuggling together. 

“To 2006! May it be a heck of a good year!” He declared.  
“To 2006!” they all echoed.  
“To Take That!” Howard proposed. “May 2006 be our year!”

“To Take That!”

Mark looked up at Jason. “You still nervous about the tour?”

Jason nodded. “Fucking bricking it. Whoever heard of a 36 year old breakdancer?”

Mark squeezed his hand sympathetically and gave him his most beaming smile. 

“It’s gonna be brilliant. You’re gonna be brilliant. I just know it.” 

Jason smiled at him. He wished he could share Mark’s confidence but he really wasn’t sure about getting back up on stage after all those years. 

Oh well, it was just one tour wasn’t it? He could handle that. 

He looked around the room, first at Gary and Howard good naturedly arguing by the stereo (“I don’t care what they did at new year’s parties when you were a kid, we’re not bloody listening to ABBA all night long”) and then back at Mark snuggled against him and sighed happily. 

He wasn’t sure about performing again, about being up on stage and in front of cameras, but here tonight in this room with his two best friends and his boyfriend in his arms, he was sure he was where he was meant to be.

And if getting back up on stage was to be part of that, then so be it. 

After all, it was just for one tour.


End file.
